Malentendidos
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: Feliks polonia y Toris lituania empiezan a salir, pero el polaco ve algo que podra poner en peligro su relacion


Malentendidos

Toris miro al chico frente a él sorprendido, las palabras que le acababa de dirigir no eran las que se esperaba de una tranquila merienda.

-Feliks… que… ¿que has dicho?

-Osea Toris eres totalmente despistado, dije que salgas conmigo, que seas como totalmente mi novio- contesto como si nada, ante esto el lituano se sonrojo y cerró los ojos suspirando- Toris estas como totalmente rojo.

El castaño suspiro, no era que no correspondiera al polaco, pero podría haberlo dicho de una forma más sutil… bueno, conociéndole eso era mucho pedir, volvió a suspirar y observo al rubio que le miraba expectante mientras esperaba su respuesta.

-Osea Toris como que bajes de la nube y dame una respuesta- exigió apoyando las manos en la mesa e inclinándose sobre esta quedando cerca del moreno

-Si Feliks, saldré contigo – dijo con una sonrisa si tardaba mas en responderle seguro que se ponía a patalear y no quería tener que cargar con eso.

-Eso es como totalmente genial!!

Se lanzo a los brazos del castaño abrazándole y empezó a hablar rápidamente diciendo algunas cosas que no lograba entender. El polaco había cogido carrerilla para hablar y no había fuerza posible que pudiera pararle, solamente cuando el lituano le beso sorpresivamente se hizo el silencio y ambos se dejaron llevar por los besos sin importarles que estuvieran en el salón y dejando la merienda a un lado olvidada.

-------------------

Habían pasado tres días desde que Feliks y Toris empezaran a salir, y el rubio se encaminaba contento a casa del otro, llevaba un vestido rojo con bordes blancos y un abrigo rosa pálido con unas botas del mismo color a juego. Iba completamente ensimismado y metido en su mundo balanceando de un lado a otro una cesta de mimbre tapada con un pañuelo blanco dentro llevaba una rica merienda que había preparado para el lituano y así ambos pasarían la tarde en su casa.

Llego a casa del otro y llamo a la puerta, espero un poco pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, volvió a llamar con más insistencia obteniendo el mismo resultado, extrañado rodeo la casa asomándose a la ventana que daba al salón, enseguida pudo distinguir al lituano y se indigno, si estaba en casa ¿por qué no le abría?

Sin embargo se sorprendió al ver que Toris no estaba solo, se llevo las manos a la boca tapándola para no gritar cuando la otra persona lanzo al castaño contra una pared, cuando se acerco descubrió que no era otro sino Iván, pero que hacia él en casa de Liet? Corrió a la puerta de atrás comprobando que estuviera abierta y entrando dentro, corrió hasta el salón pero se paró en seco al ver la escena, Iván tenia a Toris pegado contra la pared, besándole y para su propio dolor el castaño no solo no se resistía si no que más bien le correspondía.

-Dejaras al rubio idiota ¿da?- pregunto el ruso mientras le acariciaba las caderas y le besaba el cuello, no obtuvo respuesta del sonrojado castaño que solo pudo dejar escapar un gemido- lo harás ¿da?

Feliks contuvo la respiración esperando la respuesta, su corazón pareció detenerse cuando con voz ahogada el castaño respondió un suave "si", noto las lagrimas caer por sus mejillas y salió corriendo, ya no quería estar allí por más tiempo. Salió por la puerta trasera dejando olvidada la cesta que traía, ahora solo quería llegar a su casa y encerrarse.

-------------------

Durante los días siguientes Toris trato de contactar con él, le parecía raro que no se hubiera presentado en su casa ni le hubiera llamado, ni nada y sinceramente el lituano comenzaba a preocuparse. Uno de los días que había ido a casa del polaco este había aparentado, muy mal si le preguntaban, que no estaba en casa, y en la última reunión que habían tenido no se había sentado a su lado y le había evitado descaradamente, ni siquiera le había mirado.

Ya preocupado decidió ir a su casa y hablar con él, no le importaba si el rubio no quería, pero esto tenían que hablarlo porque esto no era normal, este no era el Feliks que conocía. Iba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que chocaba contra alguien.

-Osea ten cuidado- reconoció la voz de inmediato y esa forma de hablar era muy característica suya, Se volvió y ambos se quedaron mirando- Liet…

-Feliks

Se le quedo mirando, parecía más pálido de lo que era y su vestimenta le daba una apariencia mucho más delicada. Estaba vestido con una sudadera blanca con las mangas rosas que le quedaba ancha y una falda verde, unas medias blancas y rojas por debajo de la rodilla y unos zapatos marrones completaban su vestimenta. Cuando Toris salió de su mundo y volvió a la realidad trato de llevar a cabo lo que había ido a hacer.

-Feliks, te he estado buscan…

No pudo terminar la frase pues el polaco salió corriendo en dirección contraria sin dirigirle la palabra, tardo un poco en reaccionar y salió corriendo tras el esquivando a la gente que se cruzaba en su camino, a los pocos minutos de persecución consiguió atraparle, le cogió de la mano e hizo que se diera la vuelta.

-Basta… Feliks ¿por qué huyes de mí? – le pregunto mientras el otro trataba de soltarse- Feliks para!

-Osea Suéltame!

-Feliks... Para por favor, ¿que te pasa? Llevas una semana evitándome

-Osea Toris suelta!

-No! Dime qué te pasa- el otro no respondió y siguió forcejeando- Feliks!!- con la otra mano le levanto la cara haciendo que le mirara y no tardo mucho antes de que los ojos del otro empezaran a llenarse de lagrimas- Fe... Feliks?

El rubio empezó a llorar fuertemente y acabo por caer al suelo de rodillas, la gente que estaba alrededor los miraba y murmuraban entre sí como "qué vergüenza hacer llorar a una chica" o "Que escándalo, seguro que se ha aprovechado de ella".

Toris deseo que la tierra se lo tragara en ese momento, con un poco de dificultad consiguió que Feliks se levantara y se lo llevo a un lugar más apartado del resto de la gente.

-Feliks, ¿qué te pasa? – pregunto ya bastante preocupado- por favor Feliks dímelo- suplico abrazándole

-Osea... eres... idiota Liet... –dijo abrazandose a el y pasando sus brazos por la espalda

-Feliks… ¿por qué dices eso? ¿Que he hecho?

-Osea lo sabes bien! – Se aparto tapándose la cara- te… te vi con Iván. Osea eres totalmente idiota Liet!

A Toris se le calo el alma a los pies en ese momento, ¿con Rusia? Ahora le cuadraba todo, hace unos días Iván había ido a su casa y las cosas se habían salido de control.

-E…eso… Feliks te lo puedo explicar, el señor Iván vino a mi casa y me pidió que volviera con el pero, las cosas... se salieron de control.

-Osea Toris! Le dijiste que me ibas a dejar para irte con él!

-Feliks... habia vodka de por medio... se que no es escusa, pero de verdad no quise decir eso

-Liet… - se seco un poco las lagrimas y le miro serio, más serio de lo que Toris le hubiera visto nunca- de… ¿de verdad me quieres? –Le había costado formular esa pregunta por miedo a la respuesta, pero si no se lo preguntaba jamás lo sabría.

-Si, Feliks te quiero, no lo dudes por favor- le abrazo fuertemente- perdóname por haberte hecho tanto daño… lo siento.

El rubio le miro a los ojos durante unos momentos aun con rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas, le cogió la cara con las manos y se puso de puntillas juntando sus labios en un beso suave pero que transmitía todo el amor que sentía hacia él.

-Te creo… Toris, te amo...

-Yo también te amo Feliks

Fin


End file.
